1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to managing information regarding counterpart terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems that perform communication via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing business trip costs and time. To start communication in a communication system, a method that selects a desired counterpart terminal from a candidate list indicating one or more candidate counterpart terminals for communication and gives a communication start request has been used.
In order to make it more convenient for a communication terminal to select a counterpart terminal, a method that enables sharing of a personal address book serving as a candidate list in a facsimile communication system is known.